


at my side

by planetundersiege



Series: Rayllum Month 2019 [12]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Illustration, Rayllum, Rayllum Month 2019, poem, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayllum month 2019: Day 12: Holding handsA sketch of Rayla and Callum holding hands.





	at my side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MikeMcGee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeMcGee/gifts).



> Ok I couldn’t write anything, so here’s a sketch instead.

[](https://ibb.co/cwnGsJB)

_It is with a blush and a smile_

_I stand beside you, my love so fine_

_Sweeter than the sweetest wine_

_With your hand in mine_

_I feel whole, with you at my side_


End file.
